A Time to Harvest
|pages = 352 |year = 2378 |ISBN = 0743482980 (paperback) (Kindle) }} A Time to Harvest is a Pocket TNG novel – the fourth novel in the A Time to… series and the second novel in a duology – written by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :On the cusp of their epic battle with Shinzon, many of Jean-Luc Picard's long-time crew were heading for new assignments and new challenges. Among the changes were William Riker's promotion to captain and his new command, Riker's marriage to Counselor Deanna Troi, and Dr. Beverly Crusher's new career at Starfleet Medical. But the story of what set them on a path away from the Starship ''Enterprise has never been told.'' :UNTIL NOW. :Still reeling from the disastrous events that have rocked all of Starfleet and tarnished the career of one of the Federation's most decorated captains, Picard and his crew must now endure the unthinkable: scandal, ostracism, and an uncertain future. But despite all that has occurred, none aboard the ''Enterprise have forgotten their duty as Starfleet officers… :Assigned to assist the imperiled Dokaalan – a small colony of refugees who maintain a precarious existence in a rapidly disintegrating asteroid mining complex – the ''Enterprise crew must somehow aid this alien race in terraforming a nearby planet so that it might someday provide a new home for their kind. But violent acts of sabotage soon turn a humanitarian crisis into a deadly confrontation. To save the Dokaalan from extinction, Picard must uncover the presence of an old adversary – and prevent a disaster of catastrophic proportions!'' Characters Canon characters ;Beverly Crusher : Chief medical officer of the Enterprise-E ;Data : Chief operations officer of the Enterprise-E ;Geordi La Forge : Chief engineer of the Enterprise-E ;Jean-Luc Picard : of the Enterprise-E ;William T. Riker : First officer of the Enterprise-E ;Deanna Troi : Counselor on the Enterprise-E ;Kell Perim : Conn officer of the Enterprise-E ;Alyssa Ogawa : Chief nurse on the Enterprise-E ;Taurik : Vulcan engineer on the Enterprise-E ;Alynna Nechayev : Admiral at Starfleet Command ;William Ross : Admiral at Starfleet Command Non-canon characters ;Christine Vale : Tactical officer of the Enterprise-E ;Tropp : Denobulan doctor on the Enterprise-E ;Diix : Andorian engineer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Veldon : Benzite engineer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Leisner : Engineer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Pauls : Engineer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Susan Lomax : Nurse on the Enterprise-E ;Andrea Taylor : Engineer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Forst : Security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Jarek Maxson : Security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Hras : Shuttle pilot on Chawla, lieutenant ;Jeloq : Bolian security officer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Henderson : Engineer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Carlson : Security officer on the Enterprise-E ;Sevek : Vulcan security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Liryn : Bajoran security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;LaRock : Security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign ;Danilov : Security officer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Hjatyn : Dokaalan first minister ;Creij : Dokaalan science minister ;Nidan : Dokaalan security minister ;Faeyahr: Dokaalan engineer ;Myjerol: Dokaalan council member ;Onaec: Dokaalan council member ;Nentafa : Dokaalan doctor ;Kalsha : Satarran operative impersonating Lt. Diix ;Barimol : Satarran operative impersonating a Dokaalan ;Mhuic : Satarran operative impersonating Lt. Pauls ;Alida : Satarran operative impersonating Susan Lomax ;Daeniq : Satarran operative impersonating Nidan ;Geliu : Satarran operative impersonating Creij ;Lorakin: Satarran operative leading the operation, impersonating Hjatyn References Admiral ; emotion chip; Golden Gate Bridge; Klingon disruptor; Kolvoord Starburst; Lysian; Lysian Alliance; MacDuff, Kieran; San Francisco; Satarran; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Corps of Engineers; Terraform Command; terraforming ;Ballard : Shuttlecraft on the Enterprise-E ;Chawla : Shuttlecraft on the Enterprise-E ;Dokaalan : Humanoid species native to the Dokaalan system ;Holographic Shroud: Mimic device used by Satarrans to impersonate other persons ;Ijuuka : Planet in the Dokaalan system, site of terraforming project ;Jefferies : Shuttlepod on the Enterprise-E ;Keuka : Shuttlecraft on the Enterprise-E ;Koll Azernal : Zakdorn, chief of staff to the Federation President ;Mining Station 12: Dokaalan station ;USS Musgrave : Starship with Captain Scott's SCE team ;Skiff : Small maneuverable Dokaalan spacecraft ;Starbase 441: Starbase where the Enterprise-E would deliver Satarran prisoners ;Zahanzei Council : Ruling body of the Dokaalan people ;President Zife : Federation President External links * * cs:A Time to Harvest Time to Harvest